Parfait Amour
by Hermes Moon Lady Serene
Summary: [I fixed this up a bit] [A little late Valentine's day present] The title means Perfect Love in French. The song, The Perfect Love,” belongs to Elton John. It's Valentine's Day and Ryou gives Joey a Valentine's Day present as his secret admirer. But Joey


Parfait Amour

By: The title means "Perfect Love" in French. The song, "The Perfect Love," belongs to Elton John. It's Valentine's Day and Ryou gives Joey a Valentine's Day present as his secret admirer. But Joey doesn't know who it is . . . One shot fic. One-sided Joey x Ryou pairing.

* * *

Silver: I've had this idea written on paper, or rather typed up on my computer, for months now and I've just now decided to turn it into a story. It's a one sided relationship of Jounouchi and Ryou. Ryou is admiring Joey in secret.

* * *

Disclaimer: YuGiOh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi, "The Perfect Love" belongs to Elton John, and the plot of this story and original idea belongs to me. The made up female character, Cherie, is my creation. Parfait Amour means perfect love in French. Enjoy the story.

* * *

"..." - talking

'...' - thinking

italics - song

* * *

Oh, the perfect love

Anzu sighed as she hung up a paper cut out of a little cupid on the ceiling, "Isn't it romantic? Everyone in the entire school are hooking up. . ."

The blonde boy, at the base of the ladder, stuck his tongue out in disgust, "Love stinks, Anzu...It's too mushy for a tough guy like me..."

The brunette rolled her blue eyes, "You wouldn't know what love is, even if it hit you square in the nose, Jounouchi..."

Jounouchi crossed his arms, leaning against the wall, "So? I can get any girl without doing anything _romantic_..." He said, earning a laugh from a dark brown haired boy beside him.

"You are such an idiot, Jounouchi..." Honda quickly grabbed the shorter boy in a head lock, giving him a noogie

"Am not!" Jounouchi struggled to get out of his friend's grip as Yuugi Moto, the shorter multicolored haired boy beside them, sweat dropped.

Happiness comes when most unexpected  
When nothing and no one seems true  
So many promises broken

I shook my head as I watched Jounouchi and his friends all laugh, having a good time. I've always been a loner. I've hung out with Jou and his friends before, but I was only with them, because of my Yami, Bakura. Bakura was the spirit of my millennium item, the Millennium Ring. He would usually force me to do evil things, but I was always win in the end.

Why? Because of my love for Jounouchi. I've been in love with Jounouchi ever since I first moved to Japan, from England. My father's an archaeologist and his job would often require us to move around a lot. Moving wouldn't allow me to stay long enough to make friends.

But I feel certain of you  
Certain as night and day  
You keep my ambitions alive

A small smile graced my lips as I saw Jounouchi finally break free of Honda's grip, but of course it only made him trip and fall into a pile of Valentine's Day decorations. Now I know who to make my Valentine out to. But what should I give him? A red heart? A box of chocolates?

All it would seem strange to Jou if I just walked up to him and told him that I loved him. Maybe I should do the whole "Secret Admirer" thing. After all, liking the same sex isn't normal to most people. I looked down at my school bag. Sticking out of the front pocket was a Duel Monster Card.

On it was a red haired angelic woman with blue eyes and alabaster colored skin. Her long red robe flowed about her feet, almost seemed like the wind was ruffling it. Red heart shaped gems adorned her hair like a little crown. Her pointed elven ears was almost hidden by her crimson red hair. Her wings were open and she held out a hand as if she were reaching out to someone.

On the top of the card was the name, "Perfect Love".

Though you don't have to stay  
If you go i can never survive

This is one of those _rare_ cards that Kaiba Corp. has came out with. It allowed the user to bring all of his opponents' monsters to his side of the field that is if he sacrifices 100 of his life points. I decided to give this card to the one I love, Jounouchi Katsuya. I pulled out the card and stared at it, contemplating on whether Jou would like it or not. As I looked at it, a shadow fell upon me and the card.

"Ryou-kun, are you going to give that card to someone special?" Asked a girl's voice

I quickly looked up, staring into the green eyes of a silver haired girl.

I smiled at her, "Cherie-chan, hello. I didn't see you there..."

Cherie smiled, her silver hair framing her face, "So, are you going to give the card to someone special, Ryou-kun?"

A small, light blush appeared on my cheeks as my face grew hot, "Ano...no, I was just looking at it..."

"Aw, Ryou-kun, you should...'perfect love'...It sounds so romantic... I know that you've been admiring Jou-kun for along time now..." Cherie giggled, winking at me.

I stared at her in shock, "Nani? Cherie-chan, how did you know of my..."

Cherie smiled, placing a finger on my lips to silence me, "I know because I see you staring at him all the time. And you always seem lost in thought, Ryou-kun."

I looked at her then back at the card. She was right. I was always admiring Jou from afar. I guess my constant staring was what gave me away.

"If you're not going to tell him, Ryou-kun, then you should at least give him the card as a secret admirer..." Cherie smiled, looking at me.

"Hai...I'll do that...Arigatou, Cherie-chan." I pulled her into a hug before walking off.

"Bon hasard, Ryou-kun." She called after me as I walked around the corner.

The perfect love  
Will probably never exist  
But you are as close as it gets and I won't resist

I sighed, taking in a deep breath. The card was in my hand, enclosed in an envelope of course. And a small letter was with it. All I got to do now is sneak the Valentine into Jou's stuff before home room. I quickly looked around the corner, into the classroom.

No sign of Jou, his friends, or anyone. Good. I walked at a fast pace into the classroom, quickly approaching Jou's desk. I gripped the envelope tightly, hesitating as I slowly placed it on his desk. Hearing footsteps approaching, I quickly dropped the envelope onto Jou's desk and ran to my seat, which was at the back of the classroom, luckily for me.

The perfect love  
Has never proven to be  
But you are as close as it gets when you're close to me

I sat down in my seat and pulled out a book, quickly flipping to any page as the door opened.

"Ryou? What're you doing in class so early?" Came Yuugi's voice.

I looked up and smiled, "Ohayo Moto-san. Ano...I came here to get in some study time...Before school...What're you doing here?"

Yuugi smiled, "I came here to sort my cards and prepare for the Regional Duelist championship, that is if Jounouchi shows up..." He smiled with a sweat dropp as he mentioned Jou's name.

I let out a chuckle, "You know Kazuya-san, always late...and trying too hard..."

Yuugi nodded in agreement, taking his seat, "Hai. Right as always, Ryou."

I took a deep breath in relief as Yuugi sat at the other side of the class, but more footsteps approached.

Oh yeah, yeah, yeah  
Oh yeah, yeah, yeah  
Oh yeah, yeah, yeah

"Jounouchi, you're such an idiot!" Honda laughed from outside, slapping Jounouchi in the back, making him stumble.

"I am not an idiot!" Jounouchi yelled, "Now, if you're not gonna take me seriously, then you might as well not watch me an' Yuugi duel!"

"Chill out, man. I was only playin' around..." Honda sweat dropped as the blonde glared at him.

"Good." The blonde duelist said before walking into the class.

"Pushy much?" Honda muttered under his breath, following him.

Oh, the perfect love

As soon as they entered the class, I froze, gripping my book tightly.

"Yuugi, ready to train?" Jou said as he approached Yuugi's desk, where Yuugi had all of his cards spread out.

"Hai, I am, Jounouchi." Yuugi smiled at his friend.

Jounouchi grinned and set his books on his desk, "Just let me get my cards out of my---Oro?" A look of confusion passed over his face as he felt my valentine's for him in his desk.

"What's wrong, Jounouchi?" Honda and Yuugi both stared at him, the same confused looks on their faces.

"Ano...I'm not sure..." Jounouchi pulled out my red envelope, staring at it curiously, "This looks like..."

Out on our own in a furious world  
We chase any dream, any star  
Nothing can harm us, we are immortal  
Innocent fools that we are  
Sometimes our confidence dies

"A Valentine!" Honda and Yuugi both said in unison.

Jounouchi blinked, opening the envelope, "Who in the world would give me a Valentine?"

'Someone that loves you very much...' I thought to myself, staring at Jou as he pulled out the Duel Monster card, the letter falling out.

Jou's eyes widened, "Whoa, I never saw this card before!"

Yuugi stared at in amazement as well, "Me neither..."

Honda tilted his head, "I wonder if it's a new card or something..."

"Ano..." Jou stared at the card, "Perfect Love..."

Yuugi looked down and leaned forward, picking up my letter, "Jounouchi, a letter!"

"Nani?" Jou looked over and grabbed the letter, scanning over it, "This is from...A secret admirer!"

Honda busted out laughing, "Jounouchi's gotta girlfriend! I can't believe it!"

Jou twitched in anger, "SHUT UP!" He yelled, hitting Honda in the head, "At least I got one! Unlike you!"

A small blush formed on my cheeks as I hid my face in the book at Jou's words. Jou's words made my heart skipped a beat. That means he actually cares... I'm glad to be his secret admirer.

But I won't mind at all  
I see my dreams coming true in your eyes

The perfect love  
Will probably never exist  
But you are as close as it gets and I won't resist

The perfect love  
Has never proven to be  
But you are as close as it gets when you're close to me

Oh yeah, yeah, yeah  
Oh yeah, yeah, yeah  
Oh yeah, yeah, yeah

The perfect love

The perfect love  
Will probably never exist  
But you are as close as it gets and I won't resist

The perfect love  
Has never proven to be  
But you are as close as it gets when you're close to me

Oh yeah, yeah, yeah  
Oh yeah, yeah, yeah  
Oh yeah, yeah, yeah

The perfect love

Oh yeah, yeah, yeah  
Oh yeah, yeah, yeah  
Oh yeah, yeah, yeah

The perfect love

* * *

Silver: I hoped that you enjoyed this fic. I know it's kinda late, but happy Valentine's Day! Leave a lovely review on your way out. Ja'ne.

* * *

Japanese Words

-kun - used at the end of a boy's name that is close with one.

-chan - used at the end of a young child or a girl's name that is closed with one.

Nani - What?

Ano - um, but, well

Hai - Yes

Arigatou - Thank you

Ohayo - Good morning

Oro - Huh?

* * *

French Words

Bon hasard - Good Luck

Parfait Amour - Perfect Love

Note - I got the word, "Parfait Amour" from Kaikan (Sensual) Phrase Manga Vol. 3. According to the character, Sakuya; it's the name of a french wine, consisting of sweet violets (for the smell and color), and rose petals and almonds (for taste). Although I'm not sure if it's a real wine...

* * *

Silver: I just shaped this up a bit to let you all know the origin behind the title of this story. At least where I got it from. 


End file.
